And It All Started With Tears
by SilenceIsCompliance
Summary: Rose's dad has been kidnapped. How does she react and who is there to make her feel better? *ONE SHOT*


I climbed out of bed and trudged over to my mirror. My hair was stringy and stuck up in all directions, my face was blotchy and my eyes were swollen and red. I climbed into the shower and let the steaming spray soothe my body and heart. After I was squeaky clean I climbed out and brushed my hair. I magically dried it and applied a few beauty charms; I looked as good as new. On the outside that was, on the inside, I was still in SERIOUS pain. Last night I found out that my dad had been kidnapped while on a mission. No one knew where he was or if he was alive. I was doing everything in my power to look like I was okay, but I wasn't.

I tiredly pulled open our door and clomped down the winding stone staircase that led up to the girls dorms to the Ravenclaw common room. Yes I, Rose Weasley, was a Ravenclaw. I scanned the room for Roy and once I made sure he was nowhere in sight, darted across the packed common room to the portrait hole. I was almost free when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to my best friend Scorpius Malfoy.

"Rose, I'm so sorry," he told me sincerely.

"Thank you, I'm fine," I lied.

"No, you're not. I can see it in your eyes," he said firmly. He was right and we both knew it, I was not fine. I was dying inside. My eyes began to fill with tears. He put his strong arms around my petite frame and pulled me close to him. I put my head into his shoulder and started crying. He smelled and felt so warm and cosy. I curled myself into him as he pulled us to a chair. He rubbed my hair and whispered comforting words in my ear. By the time I calmed down to stop sobbing uncontrollably the whole common room was staring at us. He noticed this and led me up to his dorm. I knew what it would look like to others and that it would start rumors, but at the time I didn't care

We sat down on his bed and I sat on his lap. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his shoulder. His platinum hair had the fragrance of strawberries and it was intoxicating. Just smelling it calmed me down and made it possible for me to breathe. He lay down and pulled me on to the side of him. He turned sideways and wrapped his arm around my waist protectively and stroked my head with the hand that wasn't wrapped around me. In his arms I felt safe and protected and somehow I knew it would all be alright in the end. I felt sleep enveloping me, though I just woke up. Everything drifted to black. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was how right it felt to be in his arms.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw were Scor's steely gray ones. They sent a shiver down my spine – in a good way. He looked so soft and innocent staring at me like I was beautiful or something like that.

"Do you feel better?" He asked me.

"Loads," I answered truthfully.

He chuckled and said, "Well good."

I smiled and looked directly into his eyes. "Thank you for making me feel better."

"Anytime. You deserve to have someone who is there for you. With all of your previous jerk head boyfriends, abandoning because they're jealous friends, and prejudiced cousins you deserve a good friend." I will never admit how good his words just made me feel. I was given away by the tears in my eyes. These certainly were not sad tears.

"Thank you, Scor; you really are the best friend a person could ever have."

He pulled me into his arms again, but this time he brought his lips to mine. I was pleasantly shocked.

"I love you." We both said at the same time.

I had never in my life been happier, my dad was okay. The aurors went in and got him, apparently it was easy as pie. He was slightly banged up from being kidnapped, but other than that okay. I had run to tell Scor when I found out. He seemed really happy for me. When I told my dad we were dating he said, "Took you long enough," before requesting that we don't snog in front of him. To oblige that, we walked just out of his line of vision and started making out. That seriously freaked him out, and now causes him to not let Scor in my room, but was hilarious at the time. When my mom found out she started crying (they were happy tears though, don't worry) and then started planning our wedding. Ah, the loveliness that is mothers. Scor is coming with us on our annual vacation, and I could not be happier about that. I fall more in love with him each day. And to think, this all started with me balling my eyes out in the Common Room.


End file.
